In Heaven Before We Died
by mr redrum
Summary: Au.yaoi.nc-17.zoroxsanji,zoro as drug dealer and sanji as drug addict,two lost soul being face with fate that tangled them together until the end...also,non yaoi frankyxrobin being mentioned.a one-shot fic.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** IN HEAVEN BEFORE WE DIED.

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin being mentioned.

**WARNING: **NC-17.

**NOTES: **It's an AU. Drug dealer Zoro and Drug addict Sanji. Sorry for the OOC-ness. This one for sabershadowkat and genuinelie, because tommorow at 23 april 2008 are going to be their birthday. Happy birthday, guys. And also dedicated for my dear kakairupowns. Thanks for the beta, my fic would never be comfortable to read without you… Oh, and for everyone whose reading this, please don't do what sanji do in this fanfiction. It's a bad bad bad habit. Be responsible with your own life. Thank you.

Sanji couldn't handle it anymore. His whole body was trembling, his nose was starting to run, and there was a pain in his bones, starting to make him scream.

He needed his fix. And the faster he could get it, the better for his body.

…_Dammit! Where the hell is all of his fix, anyway?! _He thought, confused.

His hands were shuffling through his medicine box inside his bathroom.

A lot of medicine bottles, a few already used needles, and a lot of empty cigarette packs were falling onto the bathroom tiles.

One of the needles was pinned in his bare sole, making it bleed, but he ignored it, and just continued his search.

He decided to widen his search area.

He tried to search through his cabinet in his bedroom.

None.

Then he tried to search through his clothes that were scattered all over the bedroom floor.

Still none.

And the more he searched for his dope, the more he couldn't handle the addiction, anymore.

It was starting to pull his nerves to their maximum limit.

"FUCK!!" he shouted his frustrations and began to throw some of his clothes.

His eyes began to fill with tears. He dropped himself on top of his pile of clothes, with his knees pulled to his chest, and his face covered by his palms.

He tried so hard not to sob, but the tears were still falling down his pale face, anyway.

He then forced himself to stand up and just walk back towards his bathroom again. Standing rather shakily in front of his bathroom sink, facing himself at the mirror on the wall.

He saw how pathetic he looked at that time. And he felt so disappointed at himself, afraid that he somehow also disappointed his already passed away adopted father.

Wherever his old man was, either in heaven or in hell, sometimes he feels like the man is still watching him. Guarding his back.

Sanji washed his face with water from the sink, feeling rather insecure because he didn't like this feeling that his adopted father's ghost was watching him in his most weakened state.

He took a glance at his own shadow in the mirror, and somehow he just wanted to break the mirror with his hand. And maybe he would already have done it, if he wasn't so protective of his hands.

One year ago, when the old shitty-bastard Zeff was still alive, everything was not like this.

He had his loving father, although the man showing it rather weird by educating his adopted son by giving him hard assignments most of the time, but he can still feel that Zeff cared for him.

And he understood if the old man educated him hard. Zeff wanted his son to be his protégé and to continue his company, a huge fast food restaurant in which the franchise was well known in the whole world, The MacBaratie. And he really didn't want to disappoint Zeff, who loved him just like his own son.

That's why he kept his hands un-harmed as long as he could, because he wanted to continue Zeff's habit to always make your own secret sauce with your own hand for their fast food restaurant, after the old man officially made him his protégé at their company.

But now, his position at the company was starting to sink. After his adopted father died, some of Zeff's former employees were refusing to work under him. They said they didn't want to be lead by a still inexperienced young man. Forget the fact that this young man had already graduated with summa-cum-laud from a very prestigious ivy-league college in their country, some of them had even made a protest convoy in front of the company.

And being as young he is, still nineteen that year, he just can't handle his emotions and his pride, which he has too much of. And before he realized it, he already threw his kick at their leader. Forget the fact that he actually won an intern martial art championship in his college with those kicks. And that just caused him so much trouble with the law.

Almost a few days after that incident, he spent his time at the court, trying to solve the problems with his former employee.

And that cost him his money and his energy. Funny, when it should be just so easy to sleep because you lost so much of your energy, somehow he's to the contrary, and just couldn't sleep at all. He's starting to have sleep problems. His insomniac tendencies caused him act rather abruptly with all of his employees. He's aware that he can't act like that again. Not if he wants his employees to trust him as their new chairman of the board, anyway. Somehow, he knew that he would have to make himself more relaxed. So he could work with much more cool-headedly, before the rest of his employees also start to hate him.

Then, at that crucial time, some of his old friends from college came visiting him, asking him to go to a party with them. He thought that was a great idea to relax himself, so, he decided to accept their invitations.

And he did enjoy the party. And the party after that. And another party after that. And still another party after that.

He loves feeling that he can free his old-self back. Being a suave womanizer,

being one of the people that enjoy his night going from one party to another.

And that cost him all of his energy. He needed a stimulant to keep him from being so exhausted at work in the morning. That's why he started to use drugs.

First, everything was fine. But lately, his addiction had begun to eat him up.

And suddenly, he just doesn't feel like himself anymore.

Like now, with his stomach starting to cramp.

He knew he needed the drugs soon, before something bad happened to his body.

So, quickly he reached for his car keys and his black suit, and ran outside his luxury house, towards his Porche in his garage.

He's going to have a little visit with his favorite drug dealer.

"_I'm sorry bro, but I don't sell any of that stuff, anymore. I'm still on my probation right now, and I don't want to ruin it, dude…"_ While driving his car fast, Sanji went over what his usual drug dealer, Franky said to him a moment ago.

"DAMMIT!!" he hit the steering wheel in front of him, rather annoyed that he didn't get what he needed most at Franky's place before.

Then he eyed a sheet of paper on his dashboard. He glanced at the address that as written on the paper again.

_Well, at least that shitty-bastard gave me the address of another dealer, anyway,_ he thought to himself. He just sped his Porche down the highway.

The address turned out to be in a very slummy area. He just realized this after he turn his car at a street with a lot of homeless men and women hanging around the neighborhood, along with some hookers and some teenagers with suspicious attitudes standing with their own gangs, their eyes intently watching every un-familiar faces that came into their jurisdiction areas. Still, there were also a couple of kids that were playing around in there. They seemed not so aware of how dangerous their neighborhood could be for their growth development in the future.

_Where are their parents, anyway? They shouldn't leave them to play around here like that. What if there were sudden gang wars happening? What if they all got shot? _Sanji couldn't stop his thoughts. While being as fucked up he is right now, he still basically always loves children. Maybe because he's really aware that if Zeff never adopted him, he might have ended up in a neighborhood like this one.

After he parked his Porche rather near the highway, and far from the neighborhood to avoid his car being stolen, Sanji kept walking towards a building with dull white paint on its wall. When he almost reached the front door, a very skinny old man with afro hair suddenly stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

"Wait, young man, where do you think you're going?" the old man asked Sanji, while his eyes were looking straight at a tall blonde whore with cheap sunglasses on her face that just passed Sanji.

"HEY, KALIFA! MAY I SEE YOUR PANTIES, TODAY?" the afro man shouted at the whore, ignoring the other blonde with the elbow still in his hold.

The woman only straightened her sunglasses and gave her middle finger to him answer.

"Yeah, just play hard to get with me dear. It's your loss anyway…you don't know what kind of boner is inside the pants that this old man has. Yohohohoho!" the afro man laughed like mad, and also started to shift his attention back to Sanji, who was meanwhile losing his patience again. His back was starting to sweat, and the cramp in his stomach was getting stronger by the second. He really needed his fix. _Now._

"Are you all right boy? You look rather sick to me…" the old man now asked him.

Sanji tried to free himself from the other man's hold, before he answered the question.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine. I just need to meet one of this building's residents. Do you know a man named "Marimo, The Three Devilman" in this bulding? Does he live here?"

The old man looked intently at the blonde in front of him.

"Oh, you're one of those people…you're his customer, right?"

Sanji couldn't care much about what the afro man thought about him. It's not the man business, anyway. Besides, after he got what he wanted, he'd just get the hell out of this neighborhood and when his addiction strikes again, he could find another drug dealer with a better taste in living quarters. So, he just nodded his head in answer to the old man's question.

"Well, yeah. Of course he lives here. He's on third floor, third door on the left from the stairs, boy," the old man was now eyeing Sanji's expensive shirt and suit.

_SHIT! Now he's going to rob me! I knew I should have just left my shirt and suit at home and worn some cheap t-shirt…_ the blonde muttered in his mind about his old habit to always look elegant by wearing a shirt and a suit at every kind of event. He used to think that it was good for business, and made him look mature so all of his employees and colleagues at work would give him the respect he needed. Heh, what a fool he was, thinking that he could gain some respect based on the clothes he wore. Everything wasn't that important, anymore.

Sanji sighed, and then freed himself from his expensive black suit and just gave it up by putting it on the old man's shoulders.

The old afro man was now looking at him, a question written plainly on his face.

"You can have it. I don't need it that much anymore. Besides, I still have plenty at home," he gave a slight smile to the old man, and then without another word he walked inside the building through the front door, leaving the old man still looking his back with mixture of confusion and gratitude on his face.

Sanji remembered what Franky told him about the drug dealer that was going to. Franky said that this man was known as "Marimo" a.k.a green plant because the rumors said he was already selling weed when he was still in elementary school.

And now, after the man moved out to this city, he suddenly became well known as "The Three Devilman" because of his superstitions towards everything with the number three on it. As for the "Devilman" part; the man got it after he whacked some punk who was trying to bother his nap time by knocking his door with the intention to buy some dope.

Sanji could care less about all of those shitty-rumors, and knocked on the door in front of him. His addiction was making itself known.

Zoro just wanted to go back to his nap after he finished with his push up exercise, when Franky, one of his new buddies after he first came to this city, called him a moment ago and told him that one of his usual customers want to buy some dope from him, because Franky himself was still on probation after being caught by the cops a couple of weeks ago. So, Franky was sending the man to buy the dope from Zoro instead.

Zoro was okay with that. Franky was actually kinda nice as his new buddy. It wasn't like the man was working with the cops behind his back, trying to trap him into getting caught selling his stuff to one of the NARC officer guys who were disguised as one of his customers, anyway.

Besides, he knew that Franky's customer were mostly rich guys. So this is might get him a huge profit.

Now, sitting on his already torn sofa watching some old re-run samurai movie on his television, he could hear the knock at his door.

_This man is sure fast, all right…_ he thought as he stood from his seat and walked towards his front door. Took a peek first through the door's peephole, and only caught sight of blonde hair, before he unlocked and opened the door.

And then he came face to face with a very handsome young man about his own age, standing rather shakily, with a lot of sweat lingering on his long pale neck. While he also can see this young man's body through his already wet shirt.

Suddenly, all Zoro wanted was to lock himself up in his bathroom and masturbate.

"Hi… um, can I come inside?" the blonde's voice stopped him from his wandering mind. The blonde's visible eyebrow had a funny curl to it, and was raised in question.

"Oh! Well, of course you can come inside of me… NO! What I mean is of course you can come…" Zoro coughed a little, "inside my place, that is, please, come in. Um, you must be the one sent by Franky, right?" Zoro opened his already open door even wider.

The blonde only nodded in reply, and walked inside Zoro's apartment. He followed him to the drug dealer's living room. Zoro waved his hand at his torn sofa, giving his permission to the young man to sit if he wanted.

After that, Zoro looked through his pile of old books in one of his desks, and picked up a book with the title "The Art Of War" on it's cover. Then he put the book on the wooden table in front of his guest.

The drug dealer with his green hair now opened the book with a very careful motion, and suddenly Sanji realized that the book was actually not a book at all, because there was a hole in it's pages. A hole that was big enough to keep a lot of dope in it.

"So, what kind of crack do you need anyway?" the green-headed man asked him.

"Do you have any K?" Sanji asked back, starting to ache to use the drugs in front of him. His mouth is suddenly dry.

Zoro only smirked, then pulled out a little bottle from the book.

Sanji smirked back, and he reached out his hand, trying to grab the bottle.

But the drug dealer only kept the bottle back at the book.

"Sorry, but I say you have to give me the money, first…" he said, still smirking.

Sanji sighed, then began to look for his wallet in his black pants, when suddenly he realized that he actually only snatched his car keys and his suit when he left his house that morning. _DAMMIT! HOW COULD I FORGOT TO BRING MY WALLET?!_ he groaned.

"What happened? You're okay, right?" Zoro really didn't know what the reason was, but he was starting to feel worried about the blonde. The man looked so pale and his skinny body looked so fragile. Zoro knew of a lot of rich kids being lost as drug addict in this world, and this young man, with his looks and expensive clothes, was definitely one of them. But, Zoro couldn't help himself in thinking that there was more to this blonde. All of his elegant moves, even when he's shaking hard, gives the man an aura that he's much more than just a rich kid who's a drug addict. This man shouldn't be here. He should be in a huge palace being surrounded by the man's own harem. Just like a prince.

Said man though, was now looking slightly nervous.

Sanji couldn't think straight anymore. Now that he was pretty sure that he left his goddamned wallet at home, he really didn't know what to do to stop the pain that was getting stronger through every bone in his body.

"… I… I think… I… left my wallet at home... um, do you mind if I take the dope first, then I promise I'll pay you later… How about that?" he asked the drug dealer, with one of his hand digging his nails deep into the other arm, trying to hold in a sob that was threatening to come out.

Zoro only snorted at that.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I'm doing this job for the money, man, not to do some charity here. I'll give you the dope, if you pay me first. Those are the rules."

Sanji pulled himself out of his thoughts only to hear the drug dealer's stubbornness. He got up from his seat and grabbed hold of Zoro's t-shirt, pulling him close, so that they were face-to-face.

Zoro could smell the faintest bit of cigarette smoke in the blonde's breath, when the young man began to talk again.

"…Look, didn't you hear what I just said? I didn't bring my wallet, okay?"

"Well, maybe you could go home first, get your wallet and then you can come back here to buy the dope. How about that, huh? Now let go of my t-shirt! Che, you smell like an ashtray, man…" Zoro hauled his body away from the blonde, trying to hide his nervousness at the sudden closeness with the young man in front of him with his crude words.

Sanji though, didn't exactly stir from the position that he held.

"Well, I CAN'T, OKAY?! I'll collapse if I force myself to go home first, asshole! You're the drug dealer here, you should know that could happen, you shitty-Marimo bastard!" Sanji screamed hysterically at the green-headed man.

Zoro's forehead twitched, and he began to lose his patience. This rich kid obviously knows how to mock him with words. Didn't the blonde know, how much Zoro hated that nickname of his?

"How should I know, man?! It's not my fault that you're the drug addict here. Just because I'm the drug dealer doesn't mean I know all about the effects of the drugs that I sold, OKAY?!" he shouted back.

Somehow, that explanation successfully calmed the blonde, and he loosened his hold on Zoro's t-shirt.

"Wait… you're actually telling me that you don't know what kind of effect the stuffs that you sell can have?" Then Sanji, without really knowing the reason why, began to chuckled, "Well, you sure aren't like many of the drug dealers that I knew before, you know…" And he just continued chuckling, ignoring the cramp in his stomach.

Suddenly, Zoro couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"SHUT UP, MAN! You don't have the right to laugh at me, okay?!"

Sanji went quiet at that. Then after a moment of thought, he sighed again. He decided that if he really wanted to get what he wanted the most right now, then he'd have to do something about it.

"Alright… alright. Look, like I said before, I can't went home first to get my wallet, because my body won't be able to keep it's strength for much longer here. So, I was wondering… what if… I just do something for you instead. You know, a little bit of stress release, maybe?" Sanji couldn't believe what he just offered to the man in front of him. Addiction really could make you do some crazy things, all right.

Zoro though, just looked confused.

"What stress release? I'm not under any stress here, man."

The blonde watched the green-headed man with a disbelieving look on his face. _Is this bastard for real?! _

"What I mean is, maybe I could help you by giving a little bit of attention to your dick, idiot." Sanji leaned his body closer to Zoro's, their chests almost touching each other, while Sanji's hand trailed along the other man's body and stopped just at the bulge in the front of Zoro's training pants, and gave it a slightest press with his palms.

Somehow, before he could stop it, a moan was released from Zoro's mouth, making him blush deeper.

Sanji smirked at that. "Well, so I was right… you really do need stress release, bastard. Come on, just give me one shot of your fix, and I'll do whatever you want me to…" he offered himself again, rather relieved that whatever happened inside this room wouldn't spread to the outside world. It's not like this shitty-Marimo knows any of his friends, anyway. They practically hung out in different worlds.

And about Franky, if this bastard to told Franky about what was going to happen here… Well, he just can shut Franky up with money. Besides, somehow he got this weird feeling that this green-headed man, despite his choice of a job as a drug dealer, is actually a trustworthy person. And the man's face wasn't that bad looking either. Kind of handsome in his own rough way. So was his body; the man's body was in perfect shape. He hated to admit it, but Sanji could see that his own body, while always being getting quality care and expensive training with a famous instructor and all, was not as masculine as this bastard's body_. Heh, maybe I can ask him later what kind of steroid he used to build up his muscles like that…_ he snorted at his cynical thought.

Meanwhile, Zoro's mind had stopped dead. He couldn't believe his luck. Here, was a very handsome rich kid, (an addict, yes, but you could still see the man's good looks) offering himself to pay for the drugs that he needed.

But, regardless of how much Zoro wanted to take the offer, he did actually have his own principles, and wouldn't take advantage of anyone when they were in their weakest state. So, he settled by just refusing the blonde's offer quickly, before he couldn't hold himself back anymore and just dragged him to his bed to fuck him senseless.

"Sorry, man. See, I couldn't do that to you… You're not in your right mind right now," he tried to reason with the blonde.

Sanji, though, still didn't move from his position_. Okay then, if this idiot wants to play stubborn, so let's see if he can handle my stubbornness, too…_ he decided.

"Oh, yeah? Why not? It's not like you're going to have another good chance to bang some pretty rich girl again, anyway?" he eyed the drug dealer's pathetic apartment with no sense of style spitefully.

Zoro frowned at that.

"Che, you might be rich and all, but you're hardly a pretty girl, bastard…" he muttered.

Sanji only smirked, a smirk that Zoro suddenly hated and made him want to give Sanji a good punch.

But he had to hold that thought in the back of his mind, because suddenly the blonde was sliding himself down to the floor and starting to mouth the bulge in front of his pants. He jerked in surprise, and jumped backwards a few feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! You can't just do that, man!..." he said, beginning to sound panicky.

Suddenly, Sanji's hysteric state came back.

"WELL, I HAVE TO OR YOU WON'T GIVE ME MY FIX, YOU SHITTY-BASTARD!" he screamed, and then something just happened in him.

Sanji's body went limp, and he almost fell down to the floor. But luckily he used his remaining strength to keep standing, and supported his weakening body with his arm on the drug dealer's sofa.

"You alright, man? Should I call someone to pick you up? Or maybe a doctor?" Zoro was now absolutely panicked.

Sanji just got a strong hold on the other man's arm, "I'm fine, okay? I just need you to give me the fix… Please, I can't deal with the pain anymore… please...please…" now he started to sob, biting his lip to hold in the scream of pain that threatened to burst free.

Zoro went silent, only looking at the tears that were falling down the blonde's pale face. He felt his own heart hurt.

Suddenly, without him even realizing it, he opened up the book on the table and then took one of the bottles out, prepared the hypodermic needle and, because he didn't have any rope to tied the blonde's arm so he could search for the man's artery, he just settled by loosening the blonde's heavy leather belt, then tying it up on the young man's upper arm near his elbow.

Without any more words, Zoro just pushed the syringe in, let the needle sink deep into the blonde's arm, and injected the liquid.

Sanji, meanwhile only watched the man in front of him with an intent look, trying to figure out why the drug dealer suddenly changed his mind.

But the drugs got to work fast, flowing through his veins, and suddenly he felt so peaceful and just want to go to sleep.

Then, he could see the Marimo's eyes watching him with a worried look.

_Please, don't be sad like that... Why do you have to look so sad like that? I hate it when people look so sad because of me, bastard. Can't you see I'm happy here? _Were his only thoughts that lingering through his rather unconscious state.

And suddenly, all he wanted to do was wipe away the sad look on the Marimo's face.

So he kissed him, soft and firm on the man's lips.

Zoro only jumped a little at the kiss, and felt that this kiss was something different than the molestation attempt of the blonde's before.

This kiss felt like it was coming from a true feeling in the blonde's heart.

So, he settled by giving the kiss a chance, and deepened it.

They both kissed deeply and softly for a moment, before they broke to take a breath.

Their eyes locked onto each other, trying to read what the other was feeling, and before they realized it, they had already closed the distance between them again.

This time though, it was a much more passionate kiss than before.

Zoro always thought that sometimes fate really can't be predicted.

When he was still a kid, he really thought that someday, somehow he'd become a famous samurai hero, just like the ones in the old movies that he liked to watch during his childhood.

That's why he trained himself in his childhood friend's father's dojo.

Oh, and how everyone said that he was talented enough to become his sensei's protégé. But just like he said before, fate can sometimes be so unpredictable.

One day, when he was having his usual training with his childhood friend Kuina (who was also his sensei's daughter), trying to defeat her, because she was the one person in the whole entire dojo, that could still beat Zoro.

Suddenly, something bad happened. Zoro's was at last able to successfully get a hit on Kuina's forehead with his wooden practice swords. And Zoro was happy, jumping high in the air and declaring his win.

But instead of standing up and shaking hands, Kuina didn't stir from her place on the ground.

Before he knew it, everyone already buried her dead body, leaving him, a kid, alone in his guilt. No one gave him an explanation of what really happened.

They just ignored him. Pretended like he wasn't even there.

Of course Kuina's father, his sensei, still accepted him, saying that what happened was not his fault. That it was something that could have happened anytime and to anybody else. He demanded that Zoro should stay at the dojo, to continue his lessons.

But a few days after that, Zoro could hear everyone in the dojo starting to gossip about him behind his back. Calling him out as a murderer.

So, as a child, he only did what a child would sometimes do in this kind of situations.

He started to rebel. Before he knew it, his sensei, with a very sad look on his face, gave Zoro his last words. He felt so sorry that the child that he started to love like his own son, would have to leave the dojo, because Zoro was doing some stuffs that was against the dojo code rules.

At that time, Zoro only nodded his head, accepting his punishment. His mind was blank.

Then a few days later, he moved out of public elementary school, and helped his neighborhood buddy, Ace "The Fire Fist", who was a few years older than him and already in junior high, sell weed. Ace got his nickname because he always had gasoline and an igniter in his backpack wherever he went, to threaten to burn down any of his customers who refused to pay for the weed that they bought before, instead of just giving them a face-full of his fist, like another drug dealer might when dealing with their customer. And not too long after that, he too already got his own nickname "Marimo", around his familiar customers.

Yes, fate was surprising him again. Would he have ever guessed that he would choose to be a drug dealer as his job? No.

And would he have ever guessed that someday a rich very handsome yet also beautiful drug addict would knock on his door and be ready to give him his body? No.

But, fate really can be so unpredictable, when a few moments ago he really didn't want to take any advantage of the blonde, now he was just starting to peeling off the man's shirt. Licking the man's swan-like pale neck. Trailing his finger down the milky chest under him.

He can feel that the blonde's body is enjoying this. Or maybe it's just because of the effect of the drugs. Zoro couldn't care too much; the important thing was that there were a smile on the man's face, while his eyes were closed shut.

Sanji sat down on Zoro's sofa, while Zoro himself was working his hand to open up the blonde's pants, and undo the pants from his surprisingly long legs, along with the man's hard leather shoes.

Again, Zoro nibbled softly at Sanji's lips, while his palm slipped in, then caressed the bulge inside the blonde's boxers.

Sanji arched backwards, sinking his nails deeper into the arm of the sofa, and tearing his well-polished nails slightly in the process.

Then Zoro's eyes were drifting to Sanji's feet, and he saw the dried blood there, the spot from when he stepped on his needle earlier when he was still at his place.

"How did this happen?" Zoro asked softly, now caressing the long legs.

"Oh, that… well, it's my own fault actually. Everything was my own fault." Sanji chuckled a bit.

Zoro gave him an understanding look, and started kissing his legs from the toe to the groin, giving a little nibble every now and then.

"…You know what? Sometimes you just have stop thinking like that. Those guilty thoughts… they can eat you alive, you know. Believe me, I've been there before… and looks what it turned me into…" Zoro said, while his tongue licked away at the blonde's thighs.

Sanji, between his conscious-unconscious state, vaguely heard Zoro talking to him. He reached out his hand to the green hair in front of him, feeling like he buried his long fingers into long blades of grass.

"And if you did cause the wound in your foot, next time you'll need to give it treatment first, before it becomes bad for your entire legs, idiot. Because with very beautiful legs like yours, you have to treat them with more care, you know…" hazily, the blonde could still hear the Marimo's words.

Then suddenly, he also could feels his member getting massaged by a strong hand. It started rather slowly, and began to pick up speed until Sanji could feel his climax.

After the blonde reached his climax, and shot it through Zoro's palm, the green- headed man carried Sanji's limp body to his bedroom and lay him down softly on the bed.

At first, he was going to settle with leaving his guest to sleep and rest at his bed. But when he walked away from the bed, he could feel his arm being dragged back, which caused him to nearly fall down beside the blonde.

Again, he could feel the other man's lips being pressed against at his own, making his already hard member scream for release, too.

Without wasting too much time, they were both naked, battling their bodies like there was no tomorrow. Sucking at each other, Zoro at Sanji's neck, and Sanji' at Zoro's earlobe. Devouring every inch of each other's body with an already familiar touch, ignoring the fact that they actually just met a couple minutes ago.

Sanji now had his long legs wrapped around Zoro's waist, while the green-headed man, after coating one of his finger with his own saliva, starting to thrust the finger in the blonde's perfect ass. Preparing him, and making Sanji let out a moan.

Still thrusting the finger, Zoro nibbled at the blonde's nipple.

Sanji suddenly felt like he was back in paradise.

And after a while, Zoro just let his finger slipping out, making the other man feel rather lacking with the sudden loss.

_Oh, Fuck! This shitty-bastard could really change my addiction with this!_ Sanji thought.

He felt another thrust, this time with something that was much larger than a finger.

Then he could feel Zoro thrusting deep, bringing his conscious up to seventh heaven. Making him feel more alive than ever.

Then their pace became faster and faster, making them moan in unison.

And Sanji at last reach his second climax, more powerful than the first, arching himself off of the bed, his nails digging deep grooves in Zoro's shoulders.

Zoro, after a few more deep thrusts into Sanji's ass, reached his climax as well, muffling his screams in the blonde's neck.

Still connected, they both fell down unison, exhausted but content, and drifted into peaceful sleep.

The moon was shinning through the bedroom window, a slight wind waking Zoro from his sleep. He stirred his body, rolled aside, and separated from the still sleep blonde.

His movement also woke Sanji up, following him.

They suddenly became aware of what just happened between them, and only locked up their eyes at each other for a silent moment for a while.

Until Sanji sighed, a faint smile on his lips.

"I can't believe I actually just had sex with one of my drug dealers…" he said softly, slightly blushing.

Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, I can't believe that I just had sex with one of my customers either… I usually never do this, you know. Either they're too sordid or they're too demented because the drugs. I guess, you're just different though… but, you don't have some hobby where you sleep around with every one of your drug dealers, do you? Because if yes, I really should be giving second thoughts to my feelings, here…" Zoro questioned him with the same blush in his cheeks.

Now, it's Sanji's turn to chuckle.

"What, are you nuts? I don't do this with every guy around, you know, especially with my drug dealer. I guess they're just never there when I need them the most, anyway…" he answered.

_Yeah, never there when he needed them the most, just like all of his party friends. Where were they lately, anyway? They just left him after Sanji's addiction became more uncomfortable for them every time they hung out together. And suddenly, all the party invites stopped._ Sanji couldn't keep himself from thinking rather sarcastically about all of his former friends.

"Really? So where were they anyway? Because if you're talking about Franky, I already know where he was." Zoro's voice caught him again.

"Franky? What do you mean you know where he was? I mean, I just met him this morning at his place, remember?" he said, while supporting one side of his head with his arm.

The green-headed man only laughed. Somehow, Sanji couldn't stop his weird feelings that he actually enjoyed listening to the man's barking laugh, though he just barely knows the man.

"Oi, what's so funny, bastard?"

Zoro calmed himself for a second, "Do you know the real reason why Franky doesn't selling his stuff, anymore?"

Sanji only shook his head.

"Well, if you'd like to know, the real reason is our Franky is in love!" Zoro started to chuckle again.

Sanji felt rather amused at the news.

"With who? I didn't know he was capable of falling in love. I thought that shitty-bastard had a tin heart," he asked, being so curious, because he knew how Franky was used to doing everything the way he likes it.

"It's his probation officer. I've met the woman once, and she's quite pretty and has dark raven hair. Her smiles rather creep me out, though… Anyway, that's why I said I know where he is right now. He mostly spends his time at that woman's place…" Zoro said.

"Oh. So she's quite pretty, huh? Well, too bad a delicate and a beautiful lady like that has to be bothered by Franky. She should have met me first. I'm sure she would have admired my gentleness and wanted me to stay at her side forever…" Sanji said, practically cooing towards a woman he doesn't even know.

Zoro frowned, "Yeah, and yet you're still here, with me."

Sanji only chuckled at that, "Shut up, Marimo! I'm still trying to get used to myself in here with you, instead with a beautiful lady. You should be proud, you know. You just successfully slept with one of the most famous bachelors of the year, bastard!"

The green-headed man's eyes went bright with hope.

"Really? So, I'm actually the first guy that you've ever slept with?"

"Yeah, too bad it's true, because I'm still kinda like to be with one of my dozen girlfriends, here…" the blonde sighed.

"You're one rich punk bastard!" Zoro muttered, rather annoyed but still couldn't help himself smiling at Sanji's antics.

Then, they locked eyes again, and started kissing once more.

"Hey, I still don't know your true name… I mean I can't just keep calling you "Marimo", right?" Sanji asked, stopping his kiss to take a breath.

"Oh, please NO! I hate that name, anyway. You can call me Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. That's my real name…" Zoro answered the blonde's question, only to remember that he also didn't know the man's real name yet.

"Zoro…" Sanji said his name softly. He let his fingers trailed along the scar in Zoro's chest. _Interesting…_

"And you? I need to know your name too…" Zoro asked at last.

Sanji only groaned a while, before saying, "Man, you really never watch the news, do you shitty-bastard?"

Then he leaned closer to the green-headed man, softly whispering his words in Zoro's ear, "… Listen to this well, Zoro... My name is Blackleg Sanj – "

However, Sanji's words were never to be said, because suddenly Zoro's bedroom door was being smashed open by a lot of police officers.

And at that very moment, all everyone in that neighborhood could hear was the sound of several guns going off.

Then, all the birds that which used to be flying around suddenly stopped twittering, like their silence was actually them giving their condolences…

OMAKE

Head Detective of the Grand Line City Police Departement (GLCPD) Cipinain Kaku and his partner, Detective Galeyla Paulie, were rather disappointed at the moment.

Their secret undercover operation with the team from the NARC went badly in the end.

The information that they got from one of their undercover agents, Detective Cipinain Kalifa, that there were going to be a huge transaction between the very rich and famous person BlackLeg Sanji and a new player in the drug dealing world in their city, Roronoa Zoro, turned out to not be a transaction at all.

Because all they got was two lovers hugging each other in the drug dealer's bedroom. If Kalifa wasn't his sister, Kaku might have already punished her for not getting the information right.

And the operation went pretty badly, because there were actually two victims went down.

It's the lover.

_You should have never fired the gun, kid…_ Kaku sighed, while his eyes trailed along the dead body of Roronoa Zoro in front of him.

Yes, the drug dealer should not have fired his gun first, when Kaku's team was breaking through his bedroom door. Because if not, his team would never have had to return fire. All of this misunderstanding might have ended in a much better way.

Well, maybe with a little bit of shocking news for the media in the city anyway, towards one of their rich and famous womanizing bachelors being caught up with the police during his special moment with one of his drug dealers.

But this, this was something that Kaku never wanted to happen. Two dead lovers. This should never have happened.

And suddenly, Kaku realized something.

Somehow, Roronoa Zoro's body was actually covering up his lover's body. Like he didn't want the bullet to hit him. Forgetting the fact the bullet could go through his own body, and went straight to the BlackLeg Sanji's heart. Killed them both.

Then, while Kaku was looking intently at their faces, he found out something else that bothering him, and quickly called up his partner.

"What?" Paulie asked, while still smoking his cigar between his teeth.

Kaku pointed his finger at both victims' faces.

"Look. Tell me what did you see, because I think my eyes are getting blurry here…"

Paulie lowered his head and looked at the two faces in front of him.

He nodded his head.

"No, you're eyes are fine, man, I saw it too…_They both were smiling…_".

"Yeah, like they're really happy. What do you think made them smile like that, anyway?" Kaku couldn't stop his amusing.

Paulie only locked his eyes with him, before saying:

"I really don't know, man, and we might never know the true reason here. But I just hope, whether they're in heaven or hell, they're just as happy as their smile…"

"...You're were right." Kaku said at last. He stood up, giving an order to his team to start to process the scene.

_Have a nice sleep, both of you…_ was his last thought at the two victims in front of him...


End file.
